A Dragon's Angel
by Frejennix
Summary: GoF. Draco Malfoy goes through a dramatic change of heart after the disaster at the World Cup, but somehow, he finds the new American exchange student to be so much more important than that... DMxOC !Currently Rewriting!
1. A New Day

**Chapter 1: A New Day**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was fed up; fed up with his father, with his life, but most of all, Draco was fed up with himself.

For as long as he could remember, Draco had wanted to make his father proud of him. Even though it seemed wrong to him, he made fun of muggleborns, and he acted like a true Slytherin prince. Now, as Draco readied himself for his journey to King's Cross Station to start his new term at Hogwarts, by himself, he decided that he no longer cared what his father thought. _This year was going to be different,_ he vowed. _**He**__ was going to be different._

**

* * *

**

"I HATE my LIFE!" screamed a very wet, young woman as she struggled to drag her very heavy trunk up the (freaking) stairs that lead to the entrance of King's Cross Station. As she was pulling with all her might against her trunk, she began speaking in a very high, mocking voice.

"Oh, it's so exciting, Jen, you're going to England! You'll get to see all the sights, and you'll meet hot British James Bond wannabes, and you'll be the first American to bridge the gap to the British wizarding community! Isn't that just fan-fuckin-TASTIC?" she growled. Indeed, up until this point, she had been very excited about starting her semester at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, between the impossibility of finding a cab in London, the torrential downpour, and how RUDE all of the people who passed her by—_and didn't even bother to offer assistance_—were, she was starting to regret her decision in transferring to Hogwarts. At least if she was home, she'd be nice and snug inside of her best guy-friend's car while his older brother drove them just north of Boston, where they would enter the hallowed halls of the Salem School of Magic without pause or question. There she would be greeted by her greatest friends in the whole world, all of whom she had to leave behind by coming here—

Suddenly, her internal rant was interupted when her grip on the handle of her trunk slipped and she fell backwards, crashing into an innocent bystander, who thankfully caught her before she hit the pavement.

Draco was suddenly brought back down to earth as he collided into someone, sending her falling backwards. Only a lightning fast movement on his part prevented her from hitting her head hard on the pavement.

"Are you alright?" he asked, hearing her mutter what sounded like curse words under her breath. "Miss?" She looked up at him, and as his eyes connected with a pair of stunning amber colored irises.

The world seemed to freeze around them. The hustle and bustle of people rushing to get out of the pouring rain faded away; even the raindrops seemed to slow in midair as he stared into the amber eyes of the beautiful stranger in his arms.

The girl stared back at him for a moment before she smiled, brushing wet strands of dark auburn hair out of those enchanting eyes.

"Yeah…I'm okay." She said, stepping away from him—not because she wanted to put space between them, but because he looked delectable and he smelled amazing, and she could just tell that if she didn't, she was going to make a fool of herself. "Sorry 'bout crashing into you. I, uh, lost my grip on my trunk." She said, indicating the item in question, glaring at it for a moment while Draco took the opportunity to examine her more closely.

She was medium height, somewhere around five foot five, and her skin was a smooth alabaster white. She was wearing a strange type of raincoat; it was pure black, had a plethora of silver zippers, and seemed to be made of a waterproof leather material. The coat was hooded, and it reached all the way down to her ankles, concealed by a pair of black leather boots. The coat's hood was currently up, and for some reason, Draco felt the urge to pull it back himself, to see just how long her dark red hair went down her back. He shook himself forcibly from his daze, and put down his own trunk in order to help her with hers.

Once they managed to get the damn thing unstuck, she turned and smiled at him; a bright, blinding smile that seem to warm every part of his heart.

"Thanks a lot." She said, as she began dragging the heavy piece of junk towards the doors. "I thought I would never get it unstuck."

"No problem." He said, proud that his voice remained steady even though his heart was beating at the speed of light. He moved ahead to hold the door open for her, following her in as she entered the station. Once inside, she threw back her hood, shaking out her hair, which Draco could now see reached the girl's shoulder blades. She fished in her pockets and pulled out her ticket, looking at it in obvious confusion.

"What the fuck is a platform?" she muttered to herself. "Is that where the train is? Oh, where is Jillie when I need her?" she groaned, pressing the heel of her hand against her forehead.

"I'd be happy to help you find your train, Miss." Draco said, in an extra effort to be charming. He peered at her ticket from over her shoulder, and was temporarily distracted by the smell of vanilla sugar that emanated from her. "What platform?" he asked when he had composed himself.

"Um…" she looked from him to the ticket and back again. "Okay, so you're gonna laugh at me, but I'm really desperate at this point. I'm looking for Platform…Nine…and, uh, Three Quarters?"

His eyebrows rose. So, his beautiful stranger was not only a witch, but a classmate as well. _Perfect_. "You're in luck. I happen to know exactly where that is."

"Really?" She looked hopeful, then suspicious. "You aren't making fun of me, are you?"

"Wouldn't even dream of such a thing." He said honestly, picking up his trunk with one hand and using the other to gently grasp her hand. "Draco Malfoy, at your service." He said gallantly, even going so far as to brush his lips across the smooth skin on the back of her hand.

She giggled softly, that blinding smile emerging once more. "Jenny Rovalt." She said. "I guess it's lucky I crashed into you after all. I would have been wandering around for hours; I'm terrible with directions. So, you go to Hogwarts too. I'm a new transfer student, that's another reason why I'm so hopelessly lost." She babbled as he began to lead her away. He smiled, inwardly thinking that her nervous chatter was very endearing.

"I did notice the accent. Where are you transferring from?" he asked.

"Salem School of Magic. It's in America." She answered, looking at little sad as she said it. He recognized that look.

"Long way from home, right?" he asked. She nodded, and he placed a comforting hand on her back. "It must be tough, moving from one school to one on a whole other continent."

"You have no idea. I feel like I've been transported to the freaking moon."

"Why?" Draco asked, looking confused. "America can't be that much different…"

Jenny was _so_ glad that growing up with her older brother and his friends had given her the ability to keep a conversation flowing while she thought about something completely different, because she was slowly sinking into lala-land as she stared at the boy walking along beside her. He had gorgeous blonde hair, with a few strands that fell over his silver eyes in the sexiest way. It reminded her of Leonardo DiCaprio in the movie Titanic.

Yum.

"It is in the magical sense. See, even after the muggles gave up on isolationism, the wizards still clung to it. I have absolutely no idea what's happening on this side of the world. Also, the wizarding community in America is, oddly enough, much smaller than that of Europe. I think it's got something to do with the Salem witch trials. Apparently, those muggles were better at finding witches than they think." She blinked, the pale skin on her face flushing pink as she realized that she was babbling. "But I'm probably boring you with my ramblings, so I'll just shut up now." The last thing she wanted was to drive him away, because she still needed to get to the stupid train and there was no way in hell that was happening on her own.

Not to mention that he was one of the hottest males she ever had the pleasure of seeing.

Draco opened his mouth to tell her that she wasn't boring him in the slightest, but, as they had reached the enchanted wall concealing their platform, decided against it. He took a step away from her, only to turn and hold out his hand for her to take. "We're here."

"Um…is this a joke?"

"Nope, the platform is straight through that wall." He said. She narrowed her eyes at him, her hands on her hips.

"Okay, ha ha, very funny." She said sarcastically. "Now, seriously, where is it?"

"I _am_ serious." He said, pulling her towards the wall. "Look." He watched her face light up with amazement as his hand phased through the seemingly solid rock.

"That is the fucking coolest thing I've ever seen!" she whisper-screamed. He smiled at her, dimly wondering why her obvious excitement was making him feel something akin to pride.

"After you, Princess." He said, nudging her towards the wall. "Just walk straight through. Don't stop, or you'll get stuck. I'll be right behind you."

"Uh…Okay." She said, nodding. Carefully, she reached out, first putting her hand through, and then walking in all the way. Draco followed her, almost falling back through the wall as Jenny launched herself at him as soon as he crossed over, wrapping her arms around his neck in a bone-crunching hug.

"That was so cool!" she squealed, while a nagging voice inside her head screeched at her reckless actions; a voice that was silenced instantly when Draco wrapped one arm around her waist, returned the embrace. After what felt like forever (but somehow, didn't seem to be long enough), Jenny let go, forcing Draco to release his hold on her as well. His grin still intact, he placed his hand on her back again, and began to lead her over to one of the train doors.

"Come on; let's find a compartment." He said, hoisting both his and her trunks onto the train, ignoring her protests.

"You don't have to do that; I perfectly capable of doing that myself-"

"Too late." he said, jumping up himself, and holding his hand out.

He had had no idea that the feel of her small, smooth hand in his would feel as good as it did; that that simple gesture would rock his world the way it did. Because the feeling of her hand in his woke up parts of his heart that he thought had died long ago, and inspired feelings he had thought himself incapable of.

She blushed and squeaked softly in surprise as he lifted her with ease onto the train, her blush deepening when he refused to release one of her hands as they searched for an empty compartment.

They found one about halfway along the train, and almost immediately after they seated themselves across from each other, a loud whistle blew, and the train slowly began to depart.


	2. Something Else

**Chapter 2: Something Else**

"Hey, Draco?" Jenny asked once the train had exited the station.

"Yes?"

"Why did some of the other students look scared when we walked by their compartments?" she asked, a confused look on her face. Draco grimaced, and she immediately backtracked.

"You don't have to answer that, really. It's none of my business-"

"No. You deserve to know." He muttered, wondering if this would be the moment where she ran from him, or where that smile faded into a mask of hatred…he definitely did not want that to happen, but like he said, she deserved to know who she was dealing with. "I…don't exactly have a good reputation with most people. They tend to only see an arrogant, nasty, bigoted dark-wizard-to-be."

"Why?" she asked, shocked. He smiled bitterly.

"Because I _was_ an arrogant, nasty, bigoted dark-wizard-to-be. Until this summer, that is."

"What happened this summer?" she asked. He sighed.

"You probably didn't hear about it because you just got here, but over the summer, at the Quidditch world cup… there was a Death Eater attack on some muggleborns." The look of horror on her face told him that she knew about Death Eaters. "And…one of the Death Eaters involved…was my dad."

"Oh, god."

"There's more. When he came home, he demanded to know why I hadn't joined him, and…I was so sickened by him that I left and have been hiding until today. I used to want to be like him so that he would be proud of me…but…now I don't want anything to do with him." He clenched his fists so hard that the knuckles turned white.

"Well," She said at last, her hands covering his fists. "I quite like the Draco Malfoy I've met today." He glanced up at her. "And frankly, that's all that really matters to me." She squeezed his hands once before releasing them. There was silence for a moment, as Draco attempted to find the words to describe how her words had lifted what felt like the weight of the world off his shoulders. Failing miserably, and hearing the trolley drawing nearer, he stood, his hand pausing on the door handle.

"Do you want anything? From the food trolley, I mean."

"Oh…um…sure!" she said, digging in her purse. "Let me just grab some money and-"

"Nope. This is on me." He said, sliding the door open, quickly sliding it shut behind him and cutting off her protests.

"Malfoy."

Draco groaned softly. Just what he needed, he thought, turning to face Weasley and Potter, who were both glaring daggers at him. It was just his luck that the Golden Trio was in the compartment right next to his.

"Weasley. Potter." He said, in as polite tones as he could manage. He felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as he heard the compartment door slide open behind him.

"Seriously, Draco, I can pay for my own…" Jenny began, stepping out into the hallway with a small pile of galleons clutched in her hand. She stopped, seeing the two boys beyond Draco. "Oh, um…hi." She squeaked, feeling self-conscious at the way both of the other boys were staring at her, unaware that simply being in a compartment with Draco made her suspicious. Draco turned his back on the Gryffindors, trying to act as casual as possible, even though he could practically feel their glares burning the back of his head.

"It's my treat, Princess." He said, as he began to steer her back into the compartment. Behind him, Potter tried to do the same to Weasley, but Weasley shook him off.

"Oi, Malfoy! Where'd you find her, some street corner on Diagon Ally?"

Draco stiffened. It was one thing to insult him, but another thing entirely to insult Jenny, whom they had no reason to involve in this. He whipped around, his wand halfway out of his robes and a hex on his lips, when her hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Don't get yourself in trouble over me." She hissed under her breath. "I can take care of this myself." Before he could even process her words through the rage clouding his mind, she had moved past him, as fluidly as a snake about to strike. And as enraged as he was, he couldn't help but admit that the confident way that she strode into battle was undeniably sexy.

"Hi, I'm Jenny Rovalt." She said, smiling menacingly at them. "I was sort of impressed by how polite British people were, but, now I can see that not everyone is as polite as Draco."

"Draco? Polite?" Weasley burst into laughter. "Those two words don't go together, doll."

She bristled, and her smile grew tense, forced, and somehow, even more evil than before. "Don't call me doll." She said through her teeth. Weasley snorted, and Draco had a feeling this was going to end very badly for Weasley.

"What are you gonna do about it, _doll_?"

Her whole body stiffened, and she glared at him one last time. " You know, if I were a better person, I'd ignore you and move on with my life." she said, pulling her hand back, "But, you see…" She growled, punching Weasley in the nose. "I'm not."

Weasley howled in pain, clutching his now bloody and broken nose. Potter was gaping at the girl, who grimaced, rubbing her protesting knuckles while turning her glare on Potter.

"Got something to add, bub?" she snapped, the pain in her hand making her testy. He grinned a bit at her.

"Are all the girls in America like you? If so, remind me never to get on their bad side." He said cheekily, winking at her. She blinked, and smiled back. Draco saw red for a moment as an irrational, undeniable surge of jealousy overtook him.

"Damn straight, and don't you forget it either!" She said, waving at him as she walked back to Draco. Before she was halfway there, she turned back. "Hey, bub! What's your name?"

Draco steeled himself. "Harry, Harry Potter." Potter answered. She smiled.

That's it. No recognition, no awe, no…anything. It was as if she had never even heard of him before.

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter." she called over her shoulder as she turned back to Draco. Draco Malfoy. She had chosen Draco Malfoy over the Boy Who Fucking Lived.

"What?" Jenny asked as walking past him and into the compartment. He followed her robotically, still staring in amazement. "If you've got something to say, then say it!" she snapped, uncomfortable with the silence and the way he was staring at her; like she was something odd, something out of place.

"Are you for real?"

The indignant look on her face when she turned told Draco in no uncertain terms that that was not the right thing to say, and he hastened to explain himself. "That didn't come out right."

"No shit, Sherlock." She growled, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I meant…don't you get who that was?"

"Why?" she asked, her eyebrow furrowing. "Should I know about a complete stranger who goes to a school halfway across the world?"

"Yes! I mean…he's _Harry_ _Potter_."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me? 'Cause it doesn't." she spat, glaring out of the window with enough fire to incinerate the trees whizzing by.

Then she heard it. It was smothered, he was obviously trying to hide it from her, but it had happened so many times before that Jenny knew in an instant what it was.

Draco was laughing. At her. _Draco was laughing at her._

She wanted to crawl under a rock and die. She wanted to storm out of the compartment and never speak to him again. She wanted to slap him across the face and ask him just what he thought was so goddamn funny.

"You are something else, Miss Jenny Rovalt." Draco said softly.

They both jumped as the compartment door slid open once more, this time to reveal, to Draco's shock, the enraged faces of Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

'_Oh, shit._' Draco groaned inside his mind. '_Here we go._'


	3. Where She Belongs

**-:Chapter 3: Where She Belongs:-**

"Hello Pansy. Blaise." Draco said to the two intruders. Jenny watched silently, wondering if she should stop the two newcomers from whatever violent torture they were no doubt about to inflict upon him. But then she remembered that she was currently mad at him, and decided against it.

"Draco, what gives? We have been going _insane_ looking for you, you couldn't even bother telling us that you decided to fucking run away like some damn _coward_ and…and…who the hell are you?" Pansy said, finally noticing Jenny. Draco looked stricken, his eyes darting between Pansy and Jenny with something akin to fear.

"Hi, I'm Jenny." Jenny said, holding out her hand to Pansy, a smirk crossing her face as she added, "I'm one of those bad things that happen to good people." She saw the corner of the girl's mouth twitch, while the dark-skinned boy grinned behind her back. The girl let her eyes drift over Jenny carefully, sizing her up.

"Oh, really?" she said at last, her hands resting on her hips. "Then why are you hanging around here? There's a compartment full of do-gooders right next door."

"She's already taken care of _them_, Pans." Draco said with a smile, leaning back in his seat, his arms crossed behind his head.

Pansy and Blaise looked between Jenny and Draco, their eyes demanding an explanation—_now_.

"I didn't do anything." Jenny said defensively, sniffing indignantly. "I gave him fair warning before I decked him."

"Decked who?"

"Weasel-by." Draco said, with a hint of pride and respect in his voice. The dark skinned boy's grin widened even more, and he pushed past the other girl to kneel at Jenny's side.

"Blaise Zabini," he said, taking her hand, "I love you madly, will you marry me?"

Draco stiffened, his hands clenching behind his head as he glared at the back of his best friend's head; A glare which only intensified when Jenny giggled and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Aw, aren't you cute." She said sweetly, patting his head like she would an overeager puppy. "I should warn you though," she said, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "They weren't kidding when they called me…well, a bitch." She pulled away, planting her foot solidly on his chest and sending him sprawling back on the seat next to Draco.

"Why did you punch him?" Pansy asked, completely unaffected by the actions of her companion.

Jenny shrugged. "I never said I was a particularly nice person." She said innocently, a wicked smile on her face.

Pansy's dark eyebrows shot up to her hairline, and a wide grin spread over her face. "I _like_ her, Draco. Where_ ever_ did you find her?"

* * *

"Oh. My. God!" Jenny gasped, staring at the looming, gargantuan castle in awe. "It's huge!"

"Your school wasn't like this, _cara_?" Blaise asked, sounding amused. Draco bristled involantarily; every time Blaise called her that, that sweet Italian endearment, Draco wanted to throw him out of the carriage. _'What the hell was wrong with me?'_

Beside him, Jenny shook her head, snorting inelegantly.

"Are you kidding me? That…_thing_…is like fifty times the size of Salem!" she said, her eyes darting between the three Slytherins occupying the small carriage. "How do you not get hopelessly lost?" she asked suddenly, her voice rising slightly with panic. "'Cause I don't have a very good sense of direction-"

"Don't worry, Princess." Draco said teasingly, nudging her shoulder with his. "We won't let you get lost."

She instantly let out a sigh of relief, her eyes closing as she attempted to calm her racing heart. "That's good. The last thing I need is to get lost in _that_ monstrosity." She said, looping her arm through Draco's and resting her head on his shoulder.

"That's definitely not going to happen." Pansy said with a laugh. Jenny cracked an eye open to squint at her.

"No, trust me, it can. I can get lost just about anywhere." She said with complete sincerity. Pansy shook her head, grinning at the pale girl's naiveté.

"No, I meant that-"

"You're going to be mercilessly stalked by half the male population of the school, all willing to jump at the opportunity to help you out." Blaise finished for her, his eyes roving over her shamelessly. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Please. Like I'd waste my time on shallow morons who are only interested because I'm the shiny new 'toy' on the playground." She said, shifting closer to Draco, partly because he was warm, and partly because he smelled so deliciously…_edible_.

"Not even for a fast run around the track?" Blaise prompted, sounding disgustingly hopeful to Draco's ears. Jenny scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"I don't do _sprinters_. I like _my_ men to finish the mile." She said, with a subtle nudge to Draco's ribs. She closed her eyes once more, while inconspicuously breathing in another shot of _Eau de Malfoy_…

…and remaining completely oblivious to the delighted smile that stretched across Draco's face.

* * *

By and by, they arrived at the oak front doors, and even though they dashed as fast as their legs could carry them, they still ended up soaking wet by the time they got inside…

…Just in time to see Peeves pelt the Golden Trio with a large red water balloon.

Jenny laughed, clapping loudly. "Bravo, good sir! Bravo indeed!"

Peeves grinned at her, zooming over to them and squinting at Jenny, who remained oblivious to Draco's white hot glare direct at Peeves, and the way his fingers flexed towards his wand pocket. "You're no ickle firstie." Peeves said, hanging upside down in front of them.

"Damn straight, home-dog." She said in her worst Brooklyn accent, smirking and crossing her arms. Peeves grinned, righting himself before sweeping off his belled hat and bowing dramatically.

"Augustus Bartholomew Winthrop Peeves, at your service, milady."

"Jenny Rovalt. Pissing off the whole planet, one loser at a time." She said with a salute. Peeves giggled once before zooming off, tossing a few more water balloons far away from them before leaving.

Jenny eventually became aware of the fact that all three of her new acquaintances were staring at her in awe. "_What?_"

"He…you…" Pansy spluttered incoherently.

"Peeves is _never_ nice. To anyone." Draco supplied helpfully.

"Well, has anyone ever _tried_ being nice to him?" she asked pointedly. They all shook their heads, and she grinned, tapping her temple. "See, I'm super-smart like that."

"Miss Rovalt!"

"Uh, no, sorry. She died." Jenny said, as she turned to see who had called her name. A tall thin, no nonsense looking woman with square spectacles and a large witch's hat narrowed her eyes at Jenny, clearly un-amused.

"Malfoy! Zabini! Parkinson!" she barked, her eyes flashing to them. "The Sorting is about to begin. Please take your seats in the Great Hall."

"What about her?" Draco asked, not moving an inch.

"Miss Rovalt will come with me." McGonagall said firmly, leaving Draco no choice but to follow Pansy and Blaise into the Great Hall.

* * *

"And now that all our first years have been Sorted, I have an exciting announcement to make. Over this past summer, our Ministry of Magic decided to extend a hand of friendship toward our fellow witches and wizards across the sea. I am speaking, of course, of our American allies to the west. In the spirit of friendship, one student from the Salem School of Magic, one of the most esteemed wizarding schools in all America, was invited to join us here at Hogwarts. Therefore, I would like to extend a hearty Hogwarts welcome to Miss Jennifer Rovalt!"

There was a moment of silence as Jenny was pushed forward by McGonagall, before the hall erupted in two parts polite applause, and one part shameless wolf whistles and catcalls. She smirked at the latter group, waving cheekily and blowing a kiss.

"Anyway…" Dumbledore shouted over the noise. "As this is rather unconventional, the staff, including myself, have decided that she be Sorted after the first years. My dear, if you please…?"

Jenny, heaving a very dramatic sigh, walked over to the little stool, picking up the hat herself and moving to place it on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Jenny screeched and stumbled back, dropping the hat to the floor. "What the HELL?" she gasped, clutching her racing heart. "I thought it wasn't supposed to talk 'till after I put it on!" she said to Dumbledore. He smiled.

"I suppose the hat didn't need you to put it on to know where you belong." Dumbledore said, gesturing toward the Slytherin table. Jenny glanced over to the table, and, spotting Draco, Pansy and Blaise seated near the far end, beamed and skipped down the steps, leaving the hat lying on the floor where she had dropped it.

"Wassup, Homies?" she asked as she seated herself next to Draco. "It appears you've angered the karma gods, and I'm supposed to be your punishment."

Draco grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to whisper in her ear. "I couldn't think of a better reward."

**-:End Chapter:-**


	4. Slytherin

**-:Chapter 4: Slytherin:-**

"Well I wouldn't want to enter that stupid tournament even if I was of age." Jenny said, as they followed the crowd moving out of the great hall. "With my klutziness and abysmal hand-eye coordination, I'd probably die before the first task even began." She shrugged. "It's not that I'm afraid to die, I just don't want to yet-"

"Hello, there, gorgeous."

"Holy. _Shit_, people!" Jenny shrieked, shoving away the fourth loser to use that same line on her that night. "Converse with your fellow losers! Establish who is using what pickup line before you come talk to me! Don't all use the same pickup line one after another! If it didn't work the first time, my opinion is not going to change if you use it again! _God!_"

She glared at Pansy and Blaise, who were both snickering behind their hands. "And you two!"

"What can we say?" Pansy said between giggles. "Your misery is highly amusing."

"I mega loathe you." She said, turning up her nose while looping her arm around Draco's midsection. "Except you, Draco. I still like you." She stood on the balls of her feet to whisper in his ear, "And just so you know, that Potter kid looks like he'd love to be in your place right now."

Draco's head snapped up, his eyes quickly scanning the entrance hall. Sure enough, there was Potter, glaring Draco with jealousy written clear across his face. Draco smirked, wrapping his own arm around her shoulders, bringing her even closer.

"You're a goddess, you know that?" he murmured, delighting in the shiver that rippled through her.

"I know. I know. I'm fucking fabulous." She said proudly. Draco grinned, steering her towards the dungeons while Pansy and Blaise followed behind, sharing meaningful looks behind the other Slytherins' backs.

* * *

"Ah, young Mister Malfoy." Said a large, full sized portrait of a wizard dressed all in green and silver that hung against the stone wall. The man in the picture gazed down on them haughtily, though his gaze had softened when he recognized Draco. "Out rather late, aren't we?"

"Apologies, my lord Slytherin." Draco said respectfully, bowing slightly to the portrait. Jenny's eyebrows rose. Salazar's Slytherin was a very handsome wizard. His hair was the same dark midnight color as Blaise's, but his skin was more like Pansy's: pale, but with a healthy golden glow about it that Jenny had always wanted. However, when Slytherin turned his gaze on Jenny, she saw that his eyes were the same silver shade as Draco's, though, not even Salazar Slytherin had as much of an effect as Draco's liquid mercury gaze did on her.

"And who is she?" Salazar said in a voice as smooth as satin. "I do not recognize her, and yet she stands defiantly before me."

Jenny frowned, her hands on her hips. "Hey. Buddy." She snapped, drawing all eyes on her. "I am not a 'this'; I am not an 'it', and I am standing right in front of you. Don't talk about me as if I'm not standing right here."

Slytherin glared at her. "Do you not know who I am, girl?" he asked, sounding almost indignant. "I am Salazar Slytherin!"

"What's it to me?" she said, raising an eyebrow mockingly.

Slytherin looked shocked at being addressed so casually. "Who _are_ you, child? No one, in all my seven centuries, has even spoken to me so boldly." He asked, sounding almost impressed.

Jenny smirked. "Jenny Rovalt. I put the 'I' in 'Insubordination'."

Salazar laughed, the sound as rich as dark chocolate fudge as he swung out to admit them into the Slytherin common room. "You amuse me, Miss Rovalt. You are as much my student as you mister Malfoy. Good evening to you."

Jenny grinned at Pansy and Blaise's stunned faces. "It's so nice to meet people who appreciate the same brand of sarcasm." She said blissfully, walking through the portrait hole with a spring in her step.

The room was elegant and comfortable, with sleek leather couches and chairs, ebony desks lining the silver and green walls, and blown green glass globes bathing the room in green light. A warm fire crackled in the onyx fireplace, making the room pleasantly warm.

Draco grimaced when he saw how many of his housemates had chosen to wait for Jenny to arrive. He quietly snaked an arm around her waist, a possessive gesture that, although he knew he had no right, he couldn't prevent himself from making.

"So nice of you to finally join us, Jennifer." Said one boy with shaggy chestnut hair. Jenny glared at him, her hands once again on her hips.

"Don't call me Jennifer. The name is Jenny, if you even get to call me that."

"I wouldn't recommend getting on our bad side." Said another boy. "We can make this year very difficult for you. I suggest-"

"You know what I suggest?" she spat, narrowing her eyes at him. "I suggest you keep your fucking suggestions to yourself, before I shove them up your ass. Where they belong."

His fellow Slytherins snickered at the boy's scandalized face. The boy turned a peculiar shade of red, a vein throbbing in his forehead. She smirked.

"Wha s'matter, boy-yo?" she said sweetly, tilting her head to the side. "Girl got your tongue?"

"You may as well quit while you're ahead, Marcus," said the chestnut haired boy, as he moved closer to her, his eyes roaming over her lasciviously. "She's not going to be swayed by threats."

"Damn straight." She said, her eyes tracking his every move. Behind her, Draco tensed, his hand clenched around his wand.

"Back off, Derrick." He growled lowly. Derrick sneered at Draco, stepping closer to Jenny.

"I'm not doing anything, Malfoy." He said with mock innocence. "You should learn to share." He said, reaching out to trail his hand down her arm. "It's a crime not to share something so…delectable." He purred.

Suddenly, Derrick stumbled back, clutching his swelling jaw, only to be jinxed halfway across the common room in the next second.

"He did warn you." Pansy said, her eyes on flickering between Jenny, who was breathing heavily and shaking, her right hand red and swelling, and Draco, who was glaring daggers at Derrick, his wand still pointing at the fallen Slytherin. She glared at the other Slytherins, who were staring dumbstruck, at Jenny and Draco. "The rest of you better learn from that piece of shit-" Pansy said, looping her arm through Jenny's. "-that _she_ is as much a Slytherin as the rest of us."

**-:End Chapter:-**


	5. The Morning After

**-:Chapter 5: The Morning After:-**

* * *

"Pansy." Jenny whispered, poking the green comforter. "_Pansy_!"

Silence.

"Oh, Puh-AN-sy…" she trilled loudly, her voice jumping several octaves and resonating in the room grotesquely.

"If you don't _shut the fuck up_, bitch, I swear I will set fire to your _entire_ _wardrobe_." Pansy snarled from under the covers.

"Well, aren't we just a ray of sunshine in the morning?" Jenny laughed. The lump that she could only guess was Pansy didn't even twitch. "Fine, I'll wait downstairs," Jenny said at last, turning on her heel and strolling down the stairs in a huff.

The common room was mostly empty, as most of students had already gone down to breakfast. She took a moment to examine her new home more closely, especially the pale green light that was filtering in from the windows.

"It's water."

"GAH!" she shrieked, jumping a foot into the air before whipping around, "Holy shit, Draco!" she gasped, clutching her racing heart while the smirking blond bastard merely grinned, "Make some noise when you move!"

"It's not my fault you're especially unobservant," Draco drawled, dulling the jab by flashing his most charming smile at her. She narrowed her eyes at him, glaring at him for a moment before sticking her tongue out at him in retaliation. He laughed, "How mature you are in the morning."

"Maturity is overrated," she replied, turning back to the windows, "What were you saying about the glass?"

"It's not the glass. It's the water."

"Say what?" she asked blankly.

"Our entire common room is under the Black Lake. What you're seeing is light filtering down through the water all the way to our windows."

"That…is…_so cool_!" she squealed after a moment, her eyes sparkling as she gazed out the window excitedly. Draco smiled.

'_He shoots and he scores_…' he thought, giving himself a mental pat on the back.

"So, where's Blaisey-boy?" she asked after a few more minutes of window-ogling. "Is he a terrible morning person like Pans?"

Draco grinned, "So you noticed." In truth, he'd been half afraid that Pansy, in her early morning rage, would kill Jenny before he even had a chance with her.

"Hard not to, seeing as I'm _starving_ and I want some breakfast and she won't get the fuck out of bed…" she grumbled, crossing her arms and glaring at the staircase leading back up to the girls' dorms.

"I'll take you to breakfast," Draco offered, trying to seem casual and not like he'd been waiting for her to come down for an hour so that he could do just that. She blinked for a moment, her eyes wide, before she smiled.

"Thanks, Dray," she said, looping her arm through his. Draco smirked, and began leading her towards the portrait hole.

"I hope you weren't thinking of stealing her away, Malfoy," Blaise said from behind them. Draco smirked at his best friend over his shoulder.

"Hey, you snooze, you lose, mate," he said with a shrug, "By the way, Pans refuses to get up. Better nip that in the bud before she sleeps 'till noon."

"What? Draco!" Blaise whined, as the portrait hole swung shut behind them. "Get back here, you traitor!"

Draco snickered proudly as they continued to walk, while Jenny narrowed her eyes at him in disapproval.

"That wasn't very nice, Draco," she scolded, smacking his arm lightly, "She might actually kill him, and then what?"

Draco merely grinned at her charmingly. "Turns out, _I'm_ not a very nice person either," he said, winking and wringing a smile out of her.

"Oh? You mean _besides_ your horrible crime of abandoning your friends to tired, violent, grumpy she-devils?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," he muttered, momentarily distracted by a passing Ravenclaw giving Jenny a once over. Draco drew her a little bit closer, sending a white hot glare at the boy over her head. "I don't like to share, either."

* * *

After a while, Blaise and Pansy made it down to the Great Hall, and Jenny giggled when Blaise sat down with a wince. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Unsympathetic bitch," he huffed imperiously. She feigned shock, a grin hiding in the corners of her mouth.

"You say I'm a bitch like it's a bad thing…" she said innocently. He glared for a moment longer before smirking.

"It's almost _frightening_ how much you belong here," he said with a smile, buttering a slice of toast. She smiled.

"Thank you," she said, before a shadow enveloped her.

"Miss Rovalt?" Severus Snape asked, looking down his hook nose at her.

"Present, pretty, and oddly popular!" she said with a salute. He raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed. I trust you've found your dormitory to your liking?" he said in a bored, I-don't-really-give-a-damn-either-way-voice.

Jenny, in her early-morning-obliviousness, answered brightly, "Yes, sirree, sir!" she gestured at her companions, "These three have been taking extra special good care of me!"

"I see," he said, giving Draco an intrigued look that the blond ignored completely. Snape turned his attention to a stack of papers in his hands, lifting the first page up to his eyes and scanning it quickly. "Well, Miss Rovalt, there seems to be some discrepancies with your schedule."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking confused. "I went over it, like, eight times with my counselor at Salem…"

"Yes. You seem to be signed up for NEWT level Potions and History of Magic, and OWL level Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah? And?"

"You are not eligible to take those courses. They are much too high for your skill level, especially potions."

"What?" she said, aghast, "B-but I'm-"

"Here is your revised schedule." Snape said, talking over her as handed her the piece of paper before turning his back on her. "Good day, Miss Rovalt," he said as he swept down the table in a swirl of black robes, handing out schedules as he went.

"…Lamer!" she said after a moment, pouting and crossing her arms as she glared at Snape's back, "Now I'm going to be bored out of my fucking mind. _Great_."

"How did you even get signed up for NEWT level courses?" Draco asked, looking over her shoulder at her schedule while simultaneously stealing food from her plate.

"My counselor said that those courses equaled the ones I _would_ have been taking at Salem this year," she said, looking at her new schedule with distaste. "This is gonna _suck_…"

* * *

**-:End Chapter:-**


End file.
